Barney Safety
Barney Safety is a Barney Clip Show that was released on VHS to stores on April 11, 1995. It was the first Barney Clip Show to be released to stores. The video uses clips from Seasons 1-3. Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From fire and bike safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Barneysafety.jpg Thetrafficlightsong.jpg Playing it Safe.PNG Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck.jpg Michael as a firefighter.jpg 12345senses.jpg Icandothat.jpg Grownupsforaday.jpg 112.jpg Stoplookandbesafe.jpg Icanbeafirefighter.jpg i-love-you-song8.jpg|"I Love You" Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Hamilton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Additional Cast * BJ (Costume: Jenny Dempsey) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Montes) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Robert * Firefighter Frank * Chief the Dog Song List #Look Through the Window #The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Walk Across the Street (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #I Can Laugh (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Clean Up (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) #The Five Senses Song (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Picture This!) #I Love You Trivia *During the credits, a still from "Classical Cleanup", when Barney and the kids are cleaning and singing "Clean Up", is shown. A similar still is shown on the video box. However, the video does not feature any clips from that episode. This might mean that originally, it was planned to have the "Clean Up" scene from Classical Cleanup. However, it was changed to the scene from Playing It Safe, possibly because the footage from Classical Cleanup had nothing to do with safety. *This is the second time that Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he searching for his safety book. *This is the second clip show to feature clips from Season 2 (the first being Love To Read with Barney), and the first to feature clips from Seasons 1 and 3. *This is the second time Baby Bop and BJ are not seen together, despite the fact that they're in the same episode. The first being It's Raining, It's Pouring.... *This group (Min, Tosha, Jason and Shawn) also appeared in the episode, Shawn & the Beanstalk. *This is the first home video to feature The Adventure Screen. The next being Camp WannaRunnaRound. *The Adventure Screen segment is the same as the one used in I Can Be a Firefighter!. The lines are redelivered, despite being nearly identical to the ones used in the episode. *Tosha says that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen, despite the fact that she mentioned it before his visit on I Can Be a Firefighter. It's either a goof or another fire could have occurred at Tosha's house after the episode. *Michael and Derek are mentioned in this video. *This is the second time Baby Bop makes a mess. The first was Classical Cleanup. *This is another time where Barney doesn't turn into a plush doll at the end of this episode. After BJ, Tosha, and Jason leave, Barney talks to the viewers about a poem in his safety book. *The Barney Theme Song is not featured in this video. *This is the 2nd Barney video to be televised, with the first being Barney in Concert and the second being Imagination Island. *When it originally aired on television, it was aired during PBS Pledge Drives in 1995, unlike how Imagination Island originally aired on NBC a year earlier. *When Baby Bop leaves, she disappears. But at the end when BJ leaves, he didn't disappear. Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1995 Category:TV Specials Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Episodes where Barney wasn't seen coming to life Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured